Mushroom World
Mushroom World is the name of the planet Mario and his friends live on. It is the setting of many games in the ''Mario'' series and sub-series. The Mushroom Kingdom, Star Haven, as well as all the lands featured in Super Mario Bros. 3, are all a part of the Mushroom World. As such, other lands that are associated with the Mushroom Kingdom also exist on Mushroom World, such as the Beanbean Kingdom, Sarasaland, Dinosaur Land, and Yoshi's Island. It is however, harder to determine if places in the Donkey Kong series such as the DK Isles or Crocodile Isle or in the WarioWare series (Diamond City) are located on Mushroom World. It is sensible to assume that they are, because several characters appear in the mainstream Mario series. Mushroom World is orbited by a vast chain of small planetoids, as seen in Super Mario Galaxy. Mario appears to be able to breathe normally despite the lack of oxygen in this game, though in others he cannot. This may be explained by the presence of the Luma in his cap. The Relationship Between Mushroom World and Earth Mushroom World and Earth are almost always believed to be separate planets, though confusion does exist in the form of remarkably similar ecosystems and terrains, several species of animals and obvious human populations on Mushroom World. In other media such as the various cartoon series and comics, Earth and Mushroom World were understood to be different versions of the same planet in separate universes, and Mushroom World was noticeably cartoon and slightly surreal (eg. Pasta Land, Down Under Land). In most sources travel between the two planets is possible through warp pipes, a fact that has remained consistent throughout. ''Nintendo World'' Mushroom World appeared in Nintendo World. During the escape from the destruction of the Aparoid Homeworld, Falco mentioned Mushroom World when he tells Slippy that he visited the world. Slippy states that Pauline was a great singer. Lands of Mushroom World These are the lands associated with the Mushroom Kingdom and thus the greater Mushroom World in alphabetical order. These lands appear in the Mario series of games, as well as some spin-off titles. Some are from the Donkey Kong series or the WarioWare series. *Amazon Jungle *Aqua Land *Baseball Kingdom – A small island including nine large baseball stadiums. *Beanbean Kingdom – The Mushroom Kingdom's closest neighbor, home of the Bean people. *Boo Woods – A dark, spooky, haunted woods and the location of Luigi's Mansion. *Car Land *Caveman Land *Cloud Land *Cramalot *Crime Land *Crocodile Isle *Dark Land – The cloudy, volcanic homeland of the Koopas and Bowser's headquarters. *Desert Kingdom *Desert Land – An ancient desert kingdom dotted with ruins. *Diamond City *Dinosaur Land, which includes Yoshi's Island – Continent that is home to the Yoshis. *Donkey Kong Island *Down Under Land *El Desert Land *Giant Land – A land inhabited by enormous animals. *Grass Land – A large and lush prairie country located somewhere near the Mushroom Kingdom. *Hawaii Land *Ice Land – Mushroom World's shimmering polar lands. *Isle Delfino and the surrounding islands – One of the world's most popular tourist destinations which is possibly located on the equator. *Jewelry Land – A faraway kingdom protected by several magical gems. *Jungle Land *Kingdom of Youth *Kitchen Island – A pirate-filled island that Wario journeyed through to find an enormous solid gold statue of Princess Peach. *Land of Ice *Land of Romance *Lava Land *Linguine Empire *Mario Land – An island owned by Mario but briefly taken over by Wario. *Mushroom Kingdom – One of the largest kingdoms on the planet, the Mushroom Kingdom is a frequently troubled but beautiful land home to Mario and Luigi and ruled by Princess Peach. *Mushroom Woods *Mythis *Northern Kremisphere *North Pole *Ocean World *Pasta Land *Pipe Land – A small island group covered in warp pipes of all shapes and sizes. *Pirate World *Pyramid Land *Rap Land *River World *Robo Land *Rogueport – A rough-and-tumble town on the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom. *Rotunda Land *Royal Academy - An island inhabitated by humans that play tennis in [http://mario.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_Tennis_(GBC)?action=edit&redlink=1 Mario Tennis]. *Sarasaland – A neighboring land of the Mushroom Kingdom ruled by Princess Daisy. *Sayonara *Shamrock Kingdom *Sharewood Forest *Sky Land – The vast blue sky of Mushroom World is home to a kingdom in the clouds. *Snow World *Sock Hop Land *Spy Land *Star Haven – The city of the Stars high in the sky (possibly in orbit) of Mushroom World and home of the powerful Star Rod. *Sudden Death Valley *Swiss Cheese Alps *Thirteen Mushroom Colonies *Timber's Island *Turtlevania *Vibe Island – A strange island that gives off odd emotional powers. *Victoria *Waluigi's Island *Waffle Kingdom – A large faraway kingdom once ruled by the mighty (but now extinct) Luffs. *Water Land – The land's coastal areas. *Wild West *Wild Wild West *Yoshi's Island – Island inside the Dinosaur Land that is home to the Yoshi. Worlds distinct from Mushroom World The following is a list of planets separate from Mushroom World. (The planets marked with * mean they were only shown on The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) Other worlds in the Mushroom Universe *Jewelry Land; A faraway kingdom protected by twelve magical gems. *The Shroob Planet, the home planet of the Shroobs, is a world far away from Mushroom World. *In Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2, Mario travels to different galaxies containing many other (often small) planets. These galaxies are spread throughout the Mushroom Universe. *The Mushroom Colonists' Planet is a desert planet located somewhere in the Mushroom Universe. The barren planet was colonized by Mushroom People from Mushroom World. *Quirk, home planet of the Quirks, another planet located somewhere in the depths of the Mushroom Universe. *Future Fun Land is Wizpig's home planet far from Mushroom World. *Planet Plantaen, home of the banana alien Xananab is distinct from Mushroom World. *Rainbow Road in Mario Kart is located outside the Mushroom World. Worlds in other dimensions *Earth is Mushroom World's "double" in a parallel universe. It can sometimes be accessed via Warp Pipes. It is in our Dimension. *Mobius is Mushroom World's "double" like Earth in a parallel universe. *In Super Paper Mario, Flipside, a place "between dimensions" is explored by Mario as well as other characters, and also Flopside, Flipside's counterpart, which is equally explored by Mario & Co. This game also contains an entire planet that exists in a different dimension: Planet Blobule. In fact, the game contains many other dimensions distinct from the Mushroom Universe. *The lands of Wario: Master of Disguise are in an alternate TV dimension that can be reached via the Telmet. *The various worlds traveled to in DK: Jungle Climber, such as Glass Maze, Toy Box and Veggie Patch, exist in different dimensions. *In Wario Land: Shake It!, a universe named the Shake Dimension is contained within an ancient globe located in a museum somewhere on Mushroom World. *The Factory is the home universe of the Smithy Gang, and can be accessed via Exor. *Subcon is a dimension that exists in Mario's dreams. *Subspace Dimensions that exist in giant purple balls in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Subspace is created via the explosion of Subspace Bombs or a firing of the Dark Cannon. Category:Planets Category:Worlds